Scream
by LoveWithoutLimits
Summary: Dean is tired of Sam shutting him out, he is going to make Sam talk, is he ready for the reaction though? LimpSam ComfortDean


**Disclaimer: Own nothing as usual.**

**Warnings: Erm none i think.**

**Had this for ages, only just typed it up, kind of sucks but eh. **

* * *

Scream

"I'm tired of this Sam!"

"That's not my problem." Sam said more calmly than he felt.

"Well its about to become your problem." Dean said, his voice raised.

"What exactly do you want from me Dean?" Sam asked dryly.

"I want you to leave the laptop alone for five minutes for starters!"

Sam glared and slammed the lid of the laptop down dramatically, turning his full gaze onto his older brother. He wasn't even sure why they were arguing in the first place. One minute Sam was doing research on his bed, the next Dean is standing at the other end hollering at him.

"Better Dean?"

"Don't get sarky with me Sammy." Dean warned, his temper on a thin line.

"I think I have a right to be since your yelling at me for no reason." Sam snapped.

"Oh trust me, there is a reason."

"Care to enlighten me?"

Dean swore he could see red. He was only planning on helping here and trying to talk to Sam, but the damn the man could infuriating. The truth was, he was worried about Sam, to the point that he was actually getting scared. It had been weeks since he had witnessed Jessica burn in their own apartment. He had thought for a while that Sam was getting better, dealing. Lately though he only seemed to be getting worse. He would throw himself into hunts with a fierce determination that in any other case, would have been impressive. Except that wasn't how Sam worked. Though that seemed to be the only time he showed any type of emotion. He didn't laugh, he didn't get angry about anything apart from Dean. It would at least be something if he cried.

Dean forced himself to take a deep breath. "We need to talk Sam, about Jessica." Sam reacted exactly how he expected him to.

"I don't want to talk about it Dean." Sam answered in an instance, climbing off the bed, heading straight for the motel door. One move ahead of him, Dena on purposely blocked his exit. Same glared daggers at him.

"Dean move." Sam said stonily.

"No Sammy." Dena said firmly.

"It's Sam." Sam ground out, his eyes all but flaring. Dena could of laughed, at least he was getting some sort of emotion out of him.

"Look, I get it, you don't want to talk to me, but trust me, you need to." Dean tried to persuade.

"Why?" Sam demanded, pacing a few steps. "Why cant you just let me forget?"

"Because your not forgetting Sam, your like a caged animal. Your reckless, single minded, man your obsessed."

"I need to find the thing that killed her, I thought you understood that."

"I do, but what your doing, its not healthy." Dean sighed sadly, running a hand through his hair.

"I'm not doing anything!" Sam groaned exasperated. He wasn't stupid, he had seen the way Dean had been watching him lately, studying him.

"Don't you think maybe that's the problem? You don't sleep, you don't eat, you wont talk. Heck, the only thing you will do is hunt.!"

"Your mad at me because I'm hunting!" Sam scoffed, sitting down heavily on the bottom of his bed.

"No Sam, I'm just worried. Your not dealing, your just locking it all up." Dena moved to stand in front of Sam. "You need to let it out, its killing you."

"Dude, whats with this? You're like the role model for the anti-chick flick moment."

"If it gets my brother back then I'm all for it."

"Dean, I'm still me." Sam sighed.

"Seriously? Because my little brother I cant shut up, you I cant get to talk." Dean said, crossing his arms.

"What do you want me to do! Cry? Whine? She's gone Dean and she isn't coming back!"

Dean stepped back a pace as Sam all but jumped from the bed, standing right in his face. Dean was momentarily shocked out of words. He had never imagined he would hear a phrase like that from Sam's mouth.

"I want you to stop shutting me out." Dean said seriously. That's all he wanted, he wanted his little brother to stop pushing him aside. "I want you to help me understand whats going on in that freaky little head of yours."

"You want to know Dean?" Sam asked, his voice full of challenge. "Do you really want to know what is going through my head every single day!"

"Yes Sammy." Dean said without hesitating.

Sam felt it. Felt the shift as something inside of him stretched too far and snap. He felt what he had been trying so hard to keep down rise at the demand in Dean's tone. Pity he could never deny Dean anything. Dena wasn't prepared for this, didn't even expect it.

Sam screamed. He screamed loud and long, right from the pit of his stomach. Eyes scrunched closed, the sound was almost unearthly, filled with so much pain that it was almost physically hard to hear. Sam's fists clenched tight at his side, every muscle in his body seemed to pull inwards.

Dean stared, his mouth parted in shock. He thought he could feel his heart actually tearing, because his Sammy should never make a sound like that, never be in that much pain.

It seemed to go on forever but eventually the screams gave way to gasping sobs, no less hard to hear. Sam's body seemed to fall in on itself, falling to the floor on his knees. Dean was there in a second, his arms encircling his brother as wave after wave of sobs ripped through him. It took a moment for Dean to realise he was crying as well.

"Ho-how can you ma-make this better?" Sam choked out against Sam's chest, any fight in him gone. Everything he had been holding in just spilling out. Dean didn't reply, just pulled Sam even tighter to him, hoping beyond hope he could just shield Sam from his pain. For once in his life, Dean didn't know how to make it better. He didn't know how to fix his baby brother, and that fact scared both mean to no end.

* * *

**Review?**

* * *


End file.
